Gaming devices (e.g., reeled slot machines or video poker machines) generate more than $15 billion per year in revenue for casinos in the United States alone. Increased playing duration, average wager and rates of play are key factors contributing to the profitability of the slot floor of a casino—the more patrons play gaming devices, the more profit a casino stands to generate. Accordingly, an ongoing need exists for methods that increase a sense of excitement players may feel in association with gaming devices, such as by introducing new or improved features or methods of play.